The Ranger part 2
by The7thRanger
Summary: The Ranger part 1- /s/11301765/1/The-Ranger After being disavowed The Ranger goes on a hunt for legion troops like he was trained for. After a hunt gives away his hide out legionaries go after him.


The Ranger-Part 2

By Jacob Houston

Prologue

We have all heard the saying that war never changes. It is right it never changes. The fighting, the destruction, the death. None of that ever changes but it does change one thing. The soldiers who fight them. War kills them some physically some not. The ones who are spared they may not seem it but something inside them has died.

Nobody knows what they've lost, there fight, there hope, nobody knows. Always remember: War may not always change but the soldiers do.

Chapter 1-One bullet

Perched up high up on a cliff in the Grand Canyon. Not far from where the great burned man was "killed". The Ranger lay prone with his rifle. He aimed down the scope of his M82 50 cal rifle. Three legion boats floated up the river. He set his crosshairs on the legion veteran who was commanding the forward boat.

"One Mississippi." Whispered The Ranger.

He pulled the trigger and the two inch bullet left the barrel. The sound echoed though the canyon. The bullet hit its target and exploded the veterans head like a grape. The forward boat slammed to a stop, the second boat rammed into it. The Ranger set his crosshairs on the legion vet in the third boat. The decanus in the second boat was in a panic trying to tell the third boat to back up.

"Two Mississippi." Whispered The Ranger.

Another round left the chamber and echoed again though the canyon. The round hit the veteran legionary in the third boat right chest. He flew backwards into the water. The decanus in a panic told the recruit to get out of the boats. The Ranger beaded on the last legion officer.

"Three Mississippi." Whispered The Ranger.

The round hit and tore him in half. The Ranger looked up from his scope. He took out the M82 magazine. He pulled out a single 50 round out of his ammo belt. He loaded it into the mag and put the mag back into the gun. The Ranger scoped back up; the nine other men had hid.

The Ranger laid and watched for an hour. A legion troop peeked his head up.

"Four Mississippi." He said.

The bullet left and popped his head off. The other eight took off running. The Ranger aimed for one then another and another, until only one remand. The Ranger checked his ammo. The mag was empty. He stood up.

"Always leave one." He said

He packed up his rifle and left.

Chapter 2-Hideout

The Ranger hiked back to his camp. There was an old house that had been falling apart since the war. He walked up and opened a cellar door and went down into an old pre-war bomb shelter. The shelter had shelves, benches and cabinets were lining all the walls. The Ranger set his pack on a bench along with the M82. He took off his helmet and began to take apart and clean the weapon.

He left the weapon apart and loaded into a case. He put the case on a shelf and sat down. The Ranger started up a hot plate and put a can of pork and beans on. As it cooked he rewired traps that were set up. When it was done The Ranger took a seat and opened the can. He watched the door as he ate. He set the can down and continued to watch the door.

The Ranger being exhausted from the hike and the heat, he began to nod off. A loud bang hit the cellar door. The Ranger jumped up in a flash. He pulled his sequoia and went up to the door. He looked out a peep hole. At least two squads of legion troops were outside.

"Ah fuck." Whispered The Ranger.

He slowly backed away and gathered his gear.

"Sir we have a locked door here." Said a Legionary.

"Well then get the ax and open the damn thing." Said a Veteran Legionary.

An ax began to strike the door; The Ranger looked back at the sound. He looked and saw the fridge. He tipped the fridge over on to its side. The legionaries ripped opened the door. As soon as they got the door open, a grenade bouquet fell. It took out the three legionaries that had opened the door.

Four legionaries moved down the stairs. The front troop tipped and set off two frag mines that had been set up. They took out the first two troops and wounded the third and left the forth one in a daze. The Ranger got up and went to the bodies. He pulled his knife and stabbed the last troop in the back of the head. He quickly rigged up the third troop with a grenade.

The Ranger rushed back to cover. Three more legionnaires rushed down. One stopped by his friend. He turned him over and tripped the grenade. It went off and took out the three troops. An hour passed and nobody came down.

"What the fuck is going on here." Screamed someone up stairs.

"Uh well sir theirs someone down there." Said a troop.

The centurion that was yelling pulled his revolver and shot the troop.

"Anyone else have any excuses?" He asked.

Nobody answered.

"Good now go!" He yelled.

Five more legionaries ran down. The Ranger popped up and killed them all with his sequoia.

"God damnit!" He Yelled.

The centurion pulled out a flash grenade. He pulled the pin and whipped it down the stairs.

"Shit" Said The Ranger.

He took cover behind the fridge. The grenade went off. The flash and sound put the Ranger into a daze.

"Go get him." Commanded The Centurion.

The remaining legionaries rushed down. The Ranger laid and daze. He went for his gun but he was to slow. A legionary picked it up and put it in his belt. Four of the legionaries picked up and carried The Ranger. A fifth one collected all of his gear. The legionaries that had The Ranger laid him down in front of the Centurion.

"Sir this is the man who has been taking out our raiding parties." Said a Legionary.

"And how can you confirm this?" Asked The Centurion.

"He's a NCR profligate and all of the gear he has, it's been stolen from us." Said The Legionary.

"I see, load him and his gear into the boat." Commanded The Centurion.

"Oh and sir a gift." Said The Legionary handing over The Rangers sequoia.

The Centurion looked at it and holstered it.

"Thank you now move" He ordered.

The legion troops moved. The four loaded him on to a boat and the fifth had his gear. The boat left back to the legion camp.

Chapter 3-Enslaved

The morning sun came over the river. The Ranger started to wake up. He moved his hands and found he had been chained to a poll. He tried to get undone but as he did this the chains rattled. A legion vet came into the tent where he was bound and punched The Ranger in the face.

"Knock it off." Commanded the Legionary.

"Fuck you." Whispered The Ranger.

The Legionary punched The Ranger again.

"What did you say?" Asked the Legionary.

"Fuck you." Said The Ranger.

The Legionary punched The Ranger again.

"Fuck you!" Yelled The Ranger.

The Legionary punched The Ranger one more time. He got up close to The Rangers face. The Ranger head butted him. The Legionary fell back, holding his nose. A big heavy set man came into the tent. He was wearing a bulky white suit with a bronze gas mask. Red tubes ran from the mask and into a small back pack. The man stepped further in, it was very obvious that he was the centurion in charge. He first looked at the legionary then at The Ranger.

"Do you know who I am?" Said the Man.

The Ranger stayed silent.

"Your silence doesn't scare me." Said the Man.

The Ranger smirked.

"I am Caius Drusus one of the deadliest slavers for the legion army of New Mexico." He said.

The Ranger looked around.

"What is a big man slaver like you doing out here?" Asked The Ranger.

"You think just because we're legion that we're idiots than fuck you, you're not getting shit." Said Caius.

The Ranger smirked again.

"But you're going to talk." Said Caius

"What makes you think that, I don't know shit." Said The Ranger.

Caius chuckled a bit.

"Don't bullshit me Ranger you know of NCR positions and I want to know them." Demanded Caius.

"But I'm not a NCR Ranger." Said The Ranger trying to lie.

"Oh if not then where did you get the armor?" Asked Caius.

"I found it; the guy I got it from didn't need it." Said The Ranger.

"Ah so if you're not NCR." Said Caius.

Caius had The Rangers big sequoia revolver. He pulled it out of his holster and held it to The Rangers head.

"Give me a reason not to kill you." Said Caius.

The Ranger looked at the gun then at Caius. He tried to think of something.

"Look at me I'm perfect slave stock, you can probably get a lot for me." Said The Ranger convincingly.

Caius uncocked the revolver and holstered the gun. Caius looked The Ranger over.

"You do have a point I know a perfect buyer for you." Said Caius.

Caius left the tent. The Ranger knew what he had done and that was selling himself into slavery.

Chapter 4 –The trip

Caius came back with four legionaries and a bomb collar. Caius put the collar on The Ranger and unchained him.

"Get up and move!" Commanded Caius.

They hooked him up to a long chain and walked The Ranger to a slave ship. A legionary opened a cage and through The Ranger in. The cages were all over the ship. They were full of scared crying tribals and people that were trying to make a living. The boats engine started and began to move. It traveled into the night.

The legion men kept grabbing women and taking them back to their quarters. You could hear the screams and cries of them echoing though out the boat. The Ranger sat back in his cage and listened.

The morning sun peaked over the tops of the canyons. The boat slammed into a dock. The slam startled The Ranger. The cages opened.

"Get up, move!" Yelled a Veteran officer.

The Ranger got pulled out of his cage by his hair. They locked him up on to the chain gang of slaves.

"Move!" Shouted Caius followed by the crack of a whip.

The line of slaves did as they were told and began to move. They began to ascend out of the canyon by following dried up creek beds. When they reached the top there was a sign, it read "Grand canyon village". It was a town controlled by the Legion. The Ranger knew he was deep into Legion territory.

The chain gang of slaves were led on to highway 64. The Legion troops kept the slaves close to the edge of the canyon. Just in case someone died they could be dumped easily. A decanus from the town had a line of legion troops tied up and on the edge.

"Take note men this will be you if you don't die in battle when you are told." Said Caius

The decanus started to shoot. The men fell off into the canyon. The line of slaves continued down 64. It was night by the time the slaves made it passed the canyon. The Legion setup camp just before Tanner trail. The Legionaries were cooking there dinner.

As they ate they threw away their scraps. The slave fought over the tiny bits of food. Some of the Legionaries watched for entertainment. The Ranger noticed a meeting between Caius and his decanus and veterans. He inched closer to listen in.

"Our first stops tomorrow." Said a decanus.

"Yes isn't it the watch tower?" Asked a veteran.

"Yes, they're looking for some R&R so get some of the women and maybe some men so they can have a good fight." Said Caius.

"Ok so some of the strong men and some women." Said a decanus.

"Yes." Said Caius.

They went back to eating. The Ranger backed away. People were still tearing at each other for food. The Ranger sat back not going for any of it. His training allowed him to go for days without eating and not waste a bit when he got some.

A woman not to tall, skinny with light brown hair and pale skin came up to The Ranger. She stuck her hand out. She had some small bits of food. The Ranger shook his head and stuck up his hand. She pushed her hand closer.

"No." Said The Ranger pushing her hand back.

The girl tilted her head sideways, giving him a weird look.

The Ranger sat and stayed quiet. The woman talked in her tribal langrage. The Ranger just sat. The girl moved away. The Ranger looked up and saw that she had left some food.

The Ranger sighed and took the food. He sat and ate. As he ate he watched the camp, there was a figure in the darkness. The Ranger tried to focus on the silhouette. It was fast and small; it was too small to be a gecko. He couldn't tell what it was but it kept moving in the same circle of slaves.

The Ranger went to pursue the figure. When he caught up to the figure it was The Girl from before. She was getting back into her chains. She looked up and got startled by The Ranger. He went over to The Girl.

"You know how to get out of the chains?" He asked.

The Girl tilted her head not understanding what he said. The Ranger picked up the chain and pointed at her cuffs. She nodded but still didn't understand completely. The Ranger snapped the chain like he was going to break it. She understood what he was trying to do. She spoke something in her tribal language.

"What are you saying?!" Said The Ranger getting frustrated.

"She's asking if you want to get out." Said a Man.

The Ranger looked over his shoulder. A man came out of the darkness. He like the rest of them was in chains. The Ranger looked at the girl and she nodded. The Ranger got a quick idea.

"We leave tomorrow during the slave trade." Said The Ranger.

The Man looked at The Ranger like he was insane.

"If it's just the three of us don't stand a chance." Said The Man

"Why?" Asked The Ranger.

"Caius's marksman, they are fast and extremely efficient." Said The Man.

The Ranger took a moment to think.

"We free them all." Said The Ranger.

"What?!" Said The Man confused.

"Free all the slaves, in all the chaos we run." Said The Ranger.

The Man sighed. The Man told The Girl the plan. She looked at The Ranger with a disapproving look but agreed. She showed The Man and The Ranger what to do.

"Ok let's getting moving we don't have long." Said The Ranger.

The Girl spoke something.

"What did she say?" Asked The Ranger.

"She wants to know your name." Said The Man.

"Not now, if we get out of this alive then I'll tell." Said The Ranger.

The Man talked to The girl. She nodded. The Three of them moved around the camp tinkering on the chains. The sun rose over the canyons. The three of them finished up. Caius fired his pistol to wake up the camp.

"Get up you pigs we have a lot of ground to cover!" Yelled Caius.

The chain gang of slaves all stood up and began to move. Cracks of whips could be heard up and down the line. The long match to the legion post named The Tower, was long and exhausting. A few slaves died to the heat. As they approached the gates of The Tower, legionaries swarmed around like hornets.

The gates opened and the slaves were herded in like cattle. They moved though an old parking lot. The Man pushed his way through the crowd and got up next to The Ranger.

"What's the plan?" He asked.

"Once I give the signal run." Said The Ranger.

The Man nodded.

"Line up!" Shouted Caius.

All of the slaves got into line. Caius and a legionary Decanus walked down the line looking the slaves up and down to see who the best stock was. He started to pick the slaves. As he moved he ended up in front of The Ranger. The Decanus raised his finger and picked The Ranger. The Decanus turned and two legionaries went to take The Ranger away.

The Ranger took the chain and wrapped it around the Decanus's throat.

"Now!" Screamed The Ranger.

All of the tribal's and slaves snapped off there cuffs. They all began to attack the legion troops. The Ranger threw the Decanus down and stomped on the Decanus's neck, breaking it. The Ranger got out of his cuffs. He took the machete off of the Decanus. He moved though the brawl of men. The Ranger hacked away at all the legionaries that got in his way.

He looked up after taking a legion troopers head off, to see The man and The Girl running. He got up and quickly ran after them. A legionary aimed a rifle at them. The Ranger came up and drove the machete into the head of the legionary. He took the rifle and all the ammo off of the body.

The Ranger slung up the rifle on to his back. The Man and The Girl were pinned behind some rocks. The legion gate keepers kept them pinned. The Ranger swung the rifle around and picked off the gate keepers. He ran up to the rock.

"You two go I got something to finish." He commanded.

The Girl grabbed his wrist and shook her head.

"Come….with." She said trying to speak English.

He looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes. She and The Man would die if he didn't go.

"Ok ill go but once you two get to safety I have to finish something." He said.

She nodded. They got up and ran to the gates. The Ranger picked up a rifle and ammo off a legionary.

"Can you shoot?" Asked The Ranger giving The Man the rifle.

The Man cocked the rifle and nodded.

"Cover me while I open the gate." He said.

The Ranger pulled back on the gate lever and held it. The Girl went first then The Man. The Ranger got ready to go but a shot hit next to him. He looked up and saw Caius with a rifle. Another shot hit next to him. The Ranger took the hunting rifle off his back and started to shoot.

Caius hit the lever with a shot. The gate began to close. The Ranger kept firing. A shot hit Caius in his right leg. He fell and The Ranger slung up the rifle and slid under the gate. The Ranger got up and ran down the road. He met up with The Man and The Girl.

"Are you alright?" Asked The Man.

"I'm fine what about you guys?" Asked The Ranger.

"We're good; we spotted a farm just down the road." Said The Man.

"Good let's get going we can rest there." Said The Ranger.

They moved down the dust covered road. An old barn stood in the middle of the empty desert. The Ranger stood at the door. The Man pulled it open and The Ranger rushed inside.

"It's clear!" Yelled The Ranger.

The Man and The Girl ran inside, The Ranger followed and closed the door. The Ranger and The Man barricaded the door as much as they could. The Girl dug a fire pit and got a fire going. She cooked some old pre-war food she found. The guys came over as she took the food off the fire.

"Now that we're free do you want to tell us who you are?" Said The Man

The Ranger looked at the fire and sighed.

"Well where to start…lets go to the beginning of how I became a Ranger." He said

To be continued.


End file.
